


Love Don't Run

by TWriter119



Series: I'll Stop the World and Melt with You [4]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWriter119/pseuds/TWriter119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly’s has a new job in San Francisco. Gail wants to stay and adopt Sophie. Will Holly stay? Does Gail go? AU - Pseudo season 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Starts immediately after final chapter of Which Way is Up? (chapter 9, Bombs and Other Things That Go Boom)

 

Gail was desperate for a mooring. Moments after telling Holly she was ready to be a mom and wanted to adopt 8 year old Sophie, Dr. Holly Stewart announced she took a job in the US. “Why didn’t you tell-?” Gail caught herself. She was the one who walked out on Holly and although they were finally back together and the last two weeks felt like forever, obviously much had happened during their time apart. A tear formed in Gail’s eye as she walked closer to Holly. Gail straddled the bench Holly was sitting on, one leg securing her girlfriend from behind, the other bracing against her knee.

Holly kept looking at her hands clasped in her lap, her ears ringing… _did a bomb just go off?_ She stiffened when Gail touched her, afraid. “You broke up with me you know, I had nothing to stay for” Holly said quietly.

Barely able to see through her own emotions, Gail could see Holly’s mind was swirling. Not sure she’d ever known her big brained girlfriend to be without at least a few opinions on any given subject, she knew she had to get them some place private.  “Let’s go” Gail said calmly, visualizing the hallway, squad room and gaggle of officers the couple needed to navigate before they were outside the building. Holly didn’t move so Gail stood up, picked up her bag and reached for Holly’s elbow.

Holly stood up abruptly, stuffing her hands in the pocket of her blazer. Just then she heard people, other officers, 3rd shift was trickling in to suit up for duty.

“Hi” Gail managed a fake smile, addressing the women walking into the room while guiding Holly out.

Holly’s head was swimming.  She was prepared for _Yes, No,_ and _let me think about it_.  She was most certainly not prepared for _stay here and let’s talk about starting a family..._

Holly wanted Gail’s answer to be yes but was afraid it would ultimately be No.  Gail lived here her whole life, her family was here, everything she knew really. Holly loved her life in Toronto but her itinerant upbringing taught her to not get too attached to any one place or group of people. Except Gail, she wanted to be attached to Gail.

“This way” Gail said, pulling Holly to the left, away from the exit.

Holly manage to look at her. 

“Back entrance” she said. Gail walked them out the back of the station avoiding most of the officers and employees and handling the ones they did pass by.  Coming around the corner to where she usually parked, Gail stopped suddenly, remembering her car was not here, thus the whole reason Holly was at the station. “Where are you parked?” she asked looking up at the brunette.

Holly motioned to the front of the building and they headed that way.

“I can drive if you want” Gail offered as they approached Holly’s car.  Holly handed over the keys. Gail’s training taught her to compartmentalize her emotions if needed until she had control of a situation or was safe.  She relied on it now.

Gail couldn't believe it. Things were going great with Holly.  Sophie’s social workers emphasized over and over that this was not a quick process, and may not even happen. She and Holly were still early in their relationship. Gail imagined many conversations with Holly over a long period of time about kids, Sophie in particular, what they wanted for their lives. _I leave in two weeks_ was a gut punch. _I can’t leave Sophie,_ Gail thought as she put the car in reverse.

Holly sat in the passenger seat, arms folded across her chest. “Well you got me Gail” she said, a mix of irritation and sarcasm in her voice.

“I wasn’t trying to get you, obviously a lot has--“

“--Ah, yeah, and by the way when did you decide you were ready to have kids, much less adopt?” Holly cut her off.

Gail looked across the front seat, then back at the road.  “So tell me about the job” her voice cracked when she said it but they were still 15 minutes from Holly’s place and the conversation wasn't going to wait.

The couple drove in silence for a while. From Holly's body language, Gail could see the doctor was locked up in her emotions.

“It’s an amazing opportunity”, she said, still dazed but trying to reach back to her girlfriend, “once in a lifetime actually…” The doctor went quiet again and Gail did her best to calm her nerves and pay attention to the road.

 “I’d be working with Dr. Whittaker”, Holly broke her silence.

Gail searched her memory, that name rang a small bell.

“He moved from Tennessee to San Francisco a few years ago and a place on his team opened up”. Holly said slowly.

Gail took a leap, bringing up the only thing she ever remembered hearing Holly say about Tennessee and weighing in what kind of geek factor would inspire her girlfriend to move out of the country on such short notice, “The Body Farm guy?”

Holly whipped her head around, “How do you know about the Body Farm?

“At University of Tennessee right?” Relief flooded Gail’s chest, she guessed right. They needed a win.  “Where they bury dead people under different conditions so you guys can figure how long bodies have been in the ground.

Holly hadn't taken her eyes off her girlfriend.

Gail glanced over at her. “What? I listen to you.  I don’t always understand it but I do listen”.

A half-smile spread across Holly’s face. “OK, what else?” conceding to bantering a bit.

 “Decomposition microbiology,” Gail had no idea how she remembered _that_ but it was making things better so she kept going.  “All the bugs and maggots and pollen and stuff right? And Bacteria. Yeah bacteria causes decomp and the bloating and smell from the body. You know they study all that at UT Holly”, Gail said arching her eyebrows hoping a mock glare would lighten the mood.

Holly’s half smile spread further, “Ok, that was good”.  They’re situation was far from resolved but Holly felt better as Gail pulled into her garage.

“This is a crazy right?” Holy asked unlocking her front door. Gail followed behind, dropping her bag in its usual place, putting her coat over the back of the leather chair and plopping on the sofa.

“Which part?” Gail asked honestly, “The part where I’m adopting an 8 year old whose mother died in my arms? The part where you’re moving to another country in two weeks? Or the part where we’re trying to do this together?”.

“Good point” Holly let out a bewildered laugh, then let a few tears escape as she headed to the kitchen, returning with a bottle of scotch and two glasses. Holly poured and handed a glass to her girlfriend, drained her own and poured another. Leaning her head back on the sofa, she searched the ceiling for answers.

Gail looked at her drink, then at Holly, letting silence overtake their conversation.


	2. Aftermath II

 “I need to eat” Gail announced.

Holly almost laughed then motioned towards the kitchen, _at least that hasn't changed,_ she thought.

Gail smelled chicken curry soup.  One of her favorites.   Each ladle full from the pot to her bowl came with a regret; storming out of the Penny. Freezing Holly out by reading but never responding to her texts…watching her calls go to voicemail, driving by instead of going to her office early one morning with coffee. Not sending the letter she’d written.  _The bowl isn’t deep enough,_ she thought, pain rising in her chest.

Munching on a roll, watching the soup turn in the microwave she thought, _Can we talk? Three words only…at almost any point…would have made things better._

“Want anything?” Gail called from the kitchen.

Holly’s stomach was churning, food would only make it worse.

Gail inhaled a few bites and returned to the living room to find Holly laying on her side, not in a fetal position but going that direction.  “Do you want me to leave?”

Holly looked back through her glasses at the blond, “No…I want to tal--Yes…I don’t know.  I can’t take care of you right now Gail” and edge entered her voice.

Gail heard one thing in her head but heavily edited her spoken response, “We’ll figure this out ok, we have time”.

“Did you hear me? I’m leaving in two weeks” Holy started to sit up.

“Ok, so we have two weeks, but right now it’s like a thousand o’clock and…”, Gail put her bowl down on the coffee table.

Holly sat up elbows on her knees, dropping her forehead into her palms, “Can we just go to bed?” she asked quietly.

Gail reached for her, then guided her through the kitchen, up the stairs and into the bedroom. “I’ll go lock up and turn everything off downstairs, you want me back up here tonight right?” she asked, blues searching browns.

“Yeah” Holly said for sure, “I’m not sure time apart is good for us” sliding a wry smile to her girlfriend and opening a dresser drawer to find something soft to sleep in.

Under the covers, exhaustion overtook the lanky brunette. She drifted in and out occasionally noting Gail’s movements; clanking in the kitchen, shower on, shower off and finally, a familiar warm body sliding into the big spoon position, securing the good doctor, for now.

Holly opened her eyes slowly, seeing it was 8:00 am and rolling over on her back. Gail wasn’t there. Holly searched the haze that was her memory of the night before. _Yep, that conversation happened_.  Rubbing her eyes and swinging heavy limbs out of bed; it wasn’t better, but at least it was morning.  Tying a thick robe at the waist, she left the bedroom and headed for coffee.

_Working first shift._

_Not sure where to go from here._

_I love you._

_G_

 

Holly eyed the note, re-reading it several times before picking it up.  She made coffee and went to the front door to get the newspaper.  Gail made a comment one time, as had other friends, “doesn't everybody read online now?” Holly held her copy of the Globe and Mail close, she loved the smell, the feel of it.  The public library served as one of the few refuges from her childhood, they always had copies of newspapers and early on, Holly consumed them.  Reading about other people and places was a lifeline.  And somehow normal, normal parents read the newspaper in the morning.  She’d seen on TV and in movies.  After a cup of coffee and several unsuccessful attempts at taking in the news, she texted Jarvis that she was running a little late.  Her schedule actually started at 9 AM, but her staff was used to her being there earlier. Holly sat against the headboard, hugging the pillow Gail slept on. The scent was calming.

\------------------------------

“Thank God it’s you” Gail said quietly as she and Andy walked to their cruiser.

Andy crinkled her nose, not sure what her partner for the day meant. After driving a few blocks, Andy looked at Gail, wondering why she hadn’t called them in-service yet.  The blonde stared out the window. “Dispatch, 15-7 we are 10-8” Andy reported.

“Copy that 15-7, I have you 10-8” returned the dispatcher.

“You said thank God earlier, not used to hearing that from you Peck” Andy opened a conversation.

“I thought Oliver assigned Diaz as my permanent partner and… well, I’m glad you’re a girl” Gail said.

Andy wasn’t sure what the second part meant but she and Gail hadn’t been particularly close lately but came up through the ranks together since the academy.  Clearly something was weighing heavy on Gail’s mind.

\-------------------------------

“Good Morning Dr. Stewart”

“Bobby” Holly nodded at the security officer as she walked through the receiving bay. Closing her office door, she dropped into her chair.  The Chief Coroner knew about her new position in San Francisco, in two hours they would meet to discuss her transition.  

Suddenly feeling confined, she took off her button down shirt and pulled on a T-shirt, running shoes and her fleece; grabbed her phone and headed for the front of the building. She wasn't planning to jog in her suit slacks but her feet started before reaching the sidewalk.  _Am I supposed to stay here?_  Six blocks later, she turned left and headed for the waterfront. Catching her breath at the boardwalk, she walked to the wooden railing and looked out to the water. Variations of living together, being married, buying a house and having kids with Gail ran through her mind rapid-fire. All of her reasons to turn down this opportunity required something she and Gail simply didn't have; more time together. They weren't living together, married or even talking about getting engaged, had not discussed kids, much less had them. A few tears met the breeze coming off Lake Ontario. Then again, a life without the blonde wasn't the right picture either.

Checking her watch, she wiped her face and headed towards a line of taxis. Back in her office she had only 15 minutes before meeting with her Chief.  Changing quickly back into her boots, button-down and suit jacket, she brushed her hair and was never so grateful that she routinely kept a spreadsheet of her open cases.  Clicking the print icon she placed the list along with a few other documents in a folder and headed towards the elevator. It had been a harrowing 24 hours since she’d accepted her new position.


	3. Reality Bites

“Prestigious indeed Dr. Stewart” the Chief Coroner looked over his reading glasses at Holly. Holly was prepared for him to be unhappy with her departure.  Hiring a forensic pathologist was a lengthy process.  In addition to the extensive background check, there was an investment in time and relationships with the courts, judges, solicitors and the police department.  Someone in Holly’s position usually made a career out of it.  “I’m not happy to see you go, but Dr. Whitaker’s team will offer research opportunities you had to cobble together on your own here.

“Chief, I’m grateful for the opportunity you gave me.  And your support for my research, well you made it easier than cobbling.  I…When I started here, I had plans of moving up, but not away”, she half-smiled.

“Well Dr. Stewart, I don’t hear an opening to offer you more money or a promotion to stay”, he said frankly.

Holly shifted in her seat. “No Chief, I’m here to discuss a transition plan, I’m taking the position. It’s not a bargaining chip” she said honestly.

“Very well then, you’ll remain an employee of the Coroner’s office until your open cases are adjudicated. This affords you access and privileges you will need to review evidence or  testify in upcoming judicial proceedings.”

Holly nodded in acknowledgement then left with instructions to follow-up with Human Resources and schedule a meetings with the Chief the following week and just prior to her departure.

It was almost 3pm when Holly returned to her office.

 _Checking in_ she texted her girlfriend.

\------------------------------

“Thanks for today Andy, Gail Peck said as they walked into Division 15 at the end of their shift. Initially Gail hoped for a busy day, chasing bad guys would take her mind off her troubles. But events conspired to provide a long day in the car and a heart to heart with Andy.

“Relationships, can’t live with them, can’t live without ‘em, you know?” Andy offered a wry smile.

“Roger that” the blonde agreed heavily. After changing out of her uniform, Gail started to sit on the bench in the locker room then decided better of it.  A lot happened there last night.

“Peck!” Nick called across the squad room making a drinking motion with his left hand.

Gail waved back “no thanks” and sat next to Andy who was finishing up some paperwork.

“Gonna call her?” the raven haired officer asked without looking up.

“And ruin my reputation of exiting without communicating? Why start now?” Gail said as she tapped the call button next to Holly’s picture on her phone.

\------------------------------

Ugggrrrhhh! Stop saying that Holly!” Gail bolted up in bed, pointing a finger at her girlfriend.  _We_ are not making a decision.  You made a decision and now you want _Us_ to talk about _Me_ going along with it!”

“I’m trying to save our relationship!” Holly raised her voice back.

“What, by bolting to another country! Really?!

“You’re one to talk!”  Holly whipped the covers off her legs, heading for the bedroom door.

“And here we are back at the Penny! I’ve apologized Holly, we’ve talked about it, I’m different, at least trying to be. How many more times are you going to bring it up?”

“Different, has it even been two months? Change takes time”

“Ohhhhhhh time? You mean like two weeks! I have shit in my refrigerator older than that” Gail’s words chased the forensic pathologist down the hallway. She flopped back in bed covering her eyes, screaming in frustration, “Why is this so COMPLICATED!?”

Holly sniffled and blew her nose again, then rubbed her temples. They had to see each other.  Gail was upstairs with Holly’s entire wardrobe and Holly was downstairs where the front door lived. _What am I supposed to do?_ Anguish filled her being and her head was killing her.  

“Hol—?” a soft voice spoke, Holly jolted.

“—the timing sucks you know?” she looked up at the blonde in the blue uniform.  Gail always looked right at home, it wasn’t a uniform so much as it was…just…her, a natural fit. “It came with the job offer, it sucks for me, us, the Coroner, even Whitaker.

 “Wait, why does it suck for Whitaker? Gail asked, “Seems like he’s the one getting what he wants”.

“All my open cases” Holly replied as if that explained everything. Seeing Gail didn't understand; “It’s common practice in forensics.  I’ll follow my current cases through and my replacement will pick up the new ones”.

“What does that mean exactly”? Gail asked.

“Well, I’m starting in San Francisco on the 1st but I’ll be back…and…forth in the following months”, Holly was curious as to why she hadn’t seen that they actually had some time to work through this.

 “Geeze Holly”, Gail came to the same conclusion. “Look I have to go to work, I’ll call you later?”

\------------------------------

Holly re-read the email, grabbed her phone tapping furiously to get to her contacts.

“Good morning my dear Dr. Stewart” retired forensic pathologist Dr. Robert Hesch said brightly. 

“I’ve asked you to call me Holly” The younger forensic pathologist replied.

“Yes I know, and as I’ve mentioned, in my day, female forensic pathologists were rare so I get a kick out of calling you by your formal title Dr. Holly.” Hesch lobbied back.

Holly smiled into the phone.  “Fair enough” she said, turning serious, “I have news.  The results from the Lachaparelle case are back from the FBI laboratory. Using the new reconstitution technique, there were able to identify a partial DNA fragment from.  It’s a match for a male blood relative, her son may have been at the murder scene”.

Silence filled the phone. “Robert?” Holly asked.

“Yes, yes. I…”

“It’s an experimental technique so it would be challenged if it ever gets to court, but…”Holly said.

Hesch interjected, “--Yes, yes. I’m elated and stunned. I just…at the time I couldn't sign off on an accidental or natural death yet I had no hard evidence to the contrary.  The science available at the time. It caused great problems.  The family and their lawyers went to the mayor, the district judge, even our representative in parliament.  They wanted a ruling so they could collect the insurance money.  I bore them no ill will but I just couldn’t do it”, he breathed excitedly.  “But, now, we must stop and take our emotions out of it Holly.  Your gut can point you in the right direction but careful processing of evidence and thorough investigation is how the truth comes to light”. 

“I’m close to a few people in Division 15, I’d like to ask them to do some looking around. Sound good?”

“Wonderful, you have the copies of the notes I gave you right?”

“Safely put away” Holly told him.  “Listen Robert, I have to meet with the Chief in a few minutes but two things. Last week, I filed a form 1699 to officially reopen the case for forensic investigation--”

“—How did you do that before the DNA results came back?” he cut in.

“Well, I pulled together everything we had and made a circumstantial case pending outcome of DNA testing.  I did it because I’m taking a new position, in San Francisco, at the University with Harold Whitaker. I leave in 2 weeks” Holly paused. “I wanted to make sure your case stayed on my docket. I retain my status until it’s adjudicated” she explained further.

“Well, this has been quite a phone call Holly.  Congratulations and thank you for reopening the case. Please call me back when you have time, I’d love to hear more about all of this” Robert ushered her off the phone.

“Ok…and thanks Robert, for everything, all this is happening so fast, I…”

“When your life is moving at light speed my dear, pick your feet up and enjoy the ride, now don’t keep the Chief waiting, I hated that when I was Chief” Hesch assured her.

“Bye, I’ll email you soon” Holly said and hung up the phone.


	4. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M starts here

_You were right_ , _call me?_ Holly texted Gail two days later. They both knew what she meant.  Holly did make a decision and the discussion now was about if Gail was coming or not.

Gail considered her response, _I’d rather see_ you she sent back.

Holly replied immediately, _Me 2. Where? When?_

_Stop by when you’re off work_. Gail replied.

_15 minutes?_ _J_ Holly sent back.

Gail laughed and replied _Perfect,_ even though she knew it would be 3-4 hours before Holly was off _._

It had been all of the sudden, and too much but Gail knew another truth. She wasn’t around when Holly found out about or interviewed for the job in California. Then the bomb, then the argument.   They had to talk.   

\----------------------------------------

“It’s open” Gail called when the doorbell rang.

“It’s me” Holly called back tentatively as she closed the door behind her.

Gail expected Holly to come around the corner but when no footfalls were apparent she put down the plates and walked out of the kitchen. “I’m in here, pizza ok?” She asked.  Gail could see Holly was tentative.

“I thought we were over, you know. I wanted to talk, get back together but…” Holly was feeling emotional. “At the time, I wasn’t making a decision… there was no us.  Then when we got back together, it crossed my mind but it didn’t seem right to bring it up because… I don’t know, it was a long shot…Maybe I didn’t want to.  We were…I liked us being back together”.

Gail walked slowly towards her doctor girlfriend. She was angry, hurt and dying to wrap her arms around Holly all at the same time.

“I mean it’s quick for me too. If I even got the job, I planned on taking a month or two off before starting.  It’s a big move--”, Holly started.

 “--I need you to stop taking” Gail took Holly’s face in her hands and kissed her hard.

“And that worked for you?” Holly grinned as they broke the kiss.

“Hell yeah, you’re here right?”

Holly exhaled offering her adorkable smile, melting Gail’s heart. 

“I’m not sure what to do” the brunette said quietly.

Gail stepped closer, “This whole thing with Sophie, it’s real but also far away.  I didn’t tell you because I thought we’d have--

“--time” the women said together.

Leaning her forehead into Gail’s, Holly squinted, desperate for their mind meld to produce a solution. 

Gail put her hands on Holly’s shoulders, squeezing near her neck. “Ooohh you’re tight, come sit down”.

Holly sat on the sofa and Gail sat on top of the backrest, wrapping her legs around her girlfriend, massaging her neck. Holly dropped her head forward, relief filling her after a few minutes of Gail’s touch. Then it started, heat rising between them. 

Gail wanted to be close to Holly, on top of her, under her.  She didn’t care.

Holly dropped her head back in her girlfriend’s lap. Gail traced a line from below the doctor’s adam’s apple up to her chin and back down again. 

Out of nowhere, Holly remembered a comment a college friend made, _The thing about the last time is,  you never realize it when it’s happening._  Holly had no idea how many more times she would have sex with Gail, but she wanted tonight to mean something. Moving slowly, Holly turned on her knees to face her lover. Caressed Gail’s cheek then turned her head offering a tender kiss.

Gail felt the doctor’s fingertips drift across the exposed skin framed by her sweater, soft lips caressing behind her ear. The blonde welcomed the reprieve from the swirl of feverish emotions they’d been living in and took her time, exploring Holly’s mouth, gently tugging at the other tongue in hers. “My room?” Gail whispered.  They stood up and Gail reached around, squeezing in the place where Holly’s thighs melted into her other cheeks.

The good doctor crinkled her eyebrows, looking at the blonde.

“Gail, you’re too sh—“ Holly started.

“--Strong? Gail cut in, raising her eyebrows “Don’t you know the signal?”

A knowing smile spread across Holly’s lips as she hopped up to wrap her legs around Gail’s waist.

“You tall girls think you’re gonna run everything” Gail gave a mock sigh as she carried Holly to her bedroom.

Sometime later, _Let’s get this show on the road_ went through Gail’s mind when Holly lingered on her neck. Realizing the brunette was not just mapping the highpoints in a southbound direction, she turned her head and reciprocated, gently kissing Holly’s cheek  

Holly circled the airport for some time before gently taking Gail’s nipple in her mouth. When she did, Gail groaned, feeling a delicious wave spread through her chest and abdomen.

Gail started in the middle of Holly’s chest, laying a pathway of open mouth kisses up her sternum. Inhaling the brunette’s scent. Her pace; excruciating, but in a good way. Gail welcomed the arch of the body beneath as she cupped one breast and mouthed the other. She loved feeling Holly’s fingers tight in her hair.

After touching and kissing every inch of each other’s ribs and abdomen, Holly moved between Gail’s legs.

Gail loved the feeling but was desperate for more skin, this was the furthest they’d been from each other in recent memory. Reaching her hands towards her lover “Closer” was all that left he lips.  Holly slipped her hands underneath Gail’s thighs, they intertwined fingers, palms together. 

This was better but not enough, “More” Gail managed in a whimper.

Holly immediately looked up.  Gail’s back was arched as she tightened her grip. Understanding her girlfriend needed more of her skin, Holly squeezed reassuringly and let go of Gail’s hands, moving them on top of the blonde to cover as much surface area as possible before turning her body 180 degrees. Gail felt Holly beside her but facing head to toe.

Holly rolled the blonde on top of her.

 An image Gail had seen when dutifully checking out lesbian porn on the internet flashed into her mind.  Sixty-nine was not a new idea. However; the bright lighting, close-ups of vigorous clit flicking and the fact that everyone was bald from the waist down were three things that did not make Gail feel sexy. She felt Holly’s hands and long arms soothing her back, then a soft tongue lathed her slit.  As always, Holly had a much better version of what she’d found during her research. Instinctively, Gail shifted her knees to present the exact angel she longed for.  “Mmgrh, right there” she called out. Caught up in her own passion, it was a few minutes later when she realized she was in a position to exactly reciprocate. In familiar territory although coming from the opposite angel, Gail’s mouth poured over her girlfriend.

Feeling her sense of urgency increasing and her ability to focus waning, Gail’s head popped up; “How do I concentrate on what I’m doing and what you’re doing at the same time?”

Holly’s body shuddered as she laughed, “Well, it’s harder than it looks in movies, I can tell you that”. She said, her laugh folding in to a giggle.

“Thank god” Gail said collapsing back onto Holly, “I can’t always be on a learning curve you know?” This sent a second wave of giggles through Holly. “I need to come see you” Gail announced, climbing around so she could lay on top of Holly face to face. Grafting their lips and tongues together, she tasted Holly, herself and what they tasted like together.

“Your learning curve? It’s hardly noticeable” the doctor said looking intimately into the cop’s eyes.

“Well”, Gail said resting her chin on her hand and smiling down, “your patience has been”.

Holly reached up. Following the blonde’s hairline down the side of her face, running a fingertip along the ridge of her ear.

“But you showed up, you know? That’s the hard part”.

“I did see a book on the internet called 101 lesbian lovemaking positions. Is that real?” Gail asked.

“I’ve seen that too, a lot of it looks complicated, and they missed a few of my favorites”, but to each his own Holly said.

Gail felt it, something in her stomach. Quickly, her mind sensed things were about to get emotional, in a sad way. All this might be over. She kissed Holly hard, “I’m going to turn back around’ she said in a breathy tone, “and we’ll see who comes first?”

Holly felt it too, the shift in emotion but Gail took them in a different direction and the brunette jumped on board. “Fine with me she said” with a smirk. Repositioned, Holly started in immediately, plunging her tongue into Gail’s center, then sweeping down to lathe her hardening bud.

Gail did her best on her end but soon found she was losing the battle for focus. No matter, she liked it.

Holly moved two expert finger inside her girlfriend, sensitive fingertip massaging Gail’s insides then attending to her special spot. Within minutes Holly felt Gail’s walls opening so wide she could barely touch them. Knowing the feeling herself, she moved to suck rhythmically on Gail’s hardened bud.

Gail’s orgasm started in her knees, at least that’s what started shaking first. Arching her back hard, pressing what she wanted into Holly’s mouth.  Shockwaves flooded her body. Whimpering in ecstasy, she came in her girlfriend’s mouth, then came again even harder.

Holly closed her legs just before Gail fell forward, resting her head on the brunette’s thighs. Gail was expended and speechless for some time. Holly rubbed her back, kissing the inside of her thighs. 

Before she was totally recovered, Gail haphazardly attempted a 180. Half way through, Holly rolled the blonde on her back, holding her tight.  Whatever would come, they had tonight.


	5. This is How we Do It

“Good news right?” Gail’s friend JJ asked after hearing Holly would be back and forth for the next few months at least so the couple in question had more than a few days to figure out their future.  It sounded like good news but Gail seemed less enthusiastic than expected.

“Yeah great.  I mean it seemed great, relieving anyway but now. It may make things harder. It doesn't change the fact that she's moving a gazillion kilometers away.  We’re…it’s messy.  I miss who we used to be”.

“More like 3600 kilometers, a five hour plane ride. I checked. Ah yes, the early days of infatuation, I remember them well.  From each of my relationships!” JJ laughed and managed to get a smile out of her best friend.  “Remember when I started dating Maren?”

“Oh…my…god, you would not stop talking Maren this, Maren that. After a month, I started hating that name!” Gail gave an exaggerated eye-roll.

“I had it bad for her!” JJ started laughing, then Gail joined in.

“Remember that day at the Port, I was nervous about having sex with Holly for the first time?” Gail put her hands over her mouth.

“Hey from what you said, you rocked that Gail, give yourself credit” JJ continued their bantering.

“So, weird.  When I was with her, I was sure.  If I didn't see her for a couple of days I started freaking out a little bit.  What the hell? I…own… the… equipment!” Gail pointed to her lap, “what was I so stressed about?”  Gail started cracking up, it felt really good.  “I even” the pitch of her voice rising. “I even told her not to worry, I would get good at what she liked!” wrapping her arms around her waist and collapsing into giggles on her best friend’s sofa.

“You said that?!” JJ could hardly speak she was laughing so hard.  “That is soooo gay, a true lesbian move!”

“I told you, I was fine with it!” Gail said, tears streaming down her cheeks. A few minutes later, the cop lay on her back, pleased that her belly ached from laughter.

“I’m gonna get some tea, want anything?” JJ offered.

“Tea’s good” Gail said, the stood up to walk with her friend to the kitchen. “Can I crash here?” she yawned, “I don’t feel like driving”

“Always” JJ said.

JJ filled the kettle with water and turned to her friend’ “So… are you getting on the plane next week?” she asked.

“No” came out of Gail’s mouth immediately, they both knew it was decided.

“Ok”, JJ exhaled “better tell her then”.

\---------------------------------------

 “Hurt how? When?” Gail asked the social worker at the door of Sophie’s group home. 

“She’s ok, we sent her to the doctor just to make sure”. She’ll be home anytime now.

“Where are these kids now?” Gail was ready to make an arrest.

“Why don’t you come in and wait with me” the social worker suggested.

She stepped inside then turned as a car pulled into the driveway. Eight year old Sophie unbuckled her booster seat belt as the driver walked around to open her door. “Hi Gail” Sophie waved. 

Gail was down the steps and at the girl’s side immediately. “Are you ok? I heard someone was roughhousing with you?”

“The doctor gave me this”, holding up two fingers with Winnie the Pooh band aids.

Gail looked at the driver who nodded that Sophie was ok. “Well, would you still like to visit today?”

Sophie nodded excitedly, “I made a doll house. Want to see it?

 “Let’s do it” Gail said.

\----------------------------------------

“Hey” Gail said standing at the door of the autopsy room where Holly was dissecting a leg on a body on her table.

“Hey yourself” Holly looked up and smiled.

Gail walked in and found a chair, putting her heels up on the edge of the metal table. “It’s after 7, are you hungry? I can go get us something.  If you have time later, I wanted to talk.”

Holly stayed focused on the delicate task at hand. “I’m good, we can talk now if you want” she said honestly.

“It’s more a personal conversation” Gail said, picking up one of Holly’s scientific journals.  “Isn’t this the room I spent 6 hours in learning my medical jurisprudence the day you walked into my crime scene?”

“I don’t know, did you learn it?” Holly teased.

“Actually I've learned quite a lot since that day.  Wouldn't you agree?” Gail upped the ante.

Holly gave a knowing smile, then turned back to her work. “This wound has a crystalline substance in it”, she lifted the dissection tweezers to get a closer look.

“Is that want killed her?” Gail asked.

“Not sure” Holly sniffed the specimen, “I’ll have to send it to the lab. It smells like 2-isopropyl-5-methylphenol”.

“English please?” Gail asked.

“Also known as Thymol.  It’s a plant derivative that has antiseptic and anti-fungal qualities.  In higher concentrations it’s used as a natural pesticide, but not a strong one”, Holly crinkled her brow and dropped the crystals into a specimen dish. “What did you want to talk about?” she asked, holding the sample up to the light for a better view.

“We can talk after work” Gail flipped a few pages through the journal.  “What’s Try-pano.-somosis?

“It’s a disease caused by a parasite.  Mostly found in sub-saharan Africa. Everyone’s gone home and she doesn’t gossip” Holly nodded to her patient, then swiveled a quarter turn to face Gail.

“Did you know I used to call you lunchbox?” Gail said. “Not just that day, but after, in the squad room.  It was funny at the time but then wasn't as funny when we started dating so I stopped.  How late do you need to work?”

Holly wanted to roll over close to Gail but stayed in place. Pursing her lips, she looked at her girlfriend expectantly.

“You’re pushing hard to do this now” Gail said.

The brunette nodded affirmatively.

Gail looked at Holly, the door to the room, then back at her girlfriend. “Everything I am is here.  I’m happy. Well as happy as I can be considering my parents but…I’m not looking for career opportunities, I am what I wanted to be. I can’t get on a plane next week and leave my life”.

It stung, not unexpected but pierced Holly anyway. “Are you sure? I mean sure sure?” she asked trying to keep her emotions in check.

“Yeah” Gail said.

“Ok” Holly said.

“We can—“

“I need you to go now”, Holly croaked out.

Gail stood up, her eyes never leaving the brunette. “Is it crazy that I’m dying to kiss you right now?”

Holly looked up at the clock, at her hands, then at Gail. “In an hour I’ll be undressed in my bed. Will you come kiss me then?

“Exactly, one hour”. Tears forming, Gail departed.


	6. Interlude

“You’re leaving in three days and we don’t seem to be breaking up” Gail said rolling over in bed to face her girlfriend.

Holly laughed, she would miss Gail blurting the truth without preamble.  Not sure how to answer she asked the question on her mind for over a week, “Will you come and visit sometime? San Francisco is supposed to be a fun town”.

“Isn’t California going to have a big earthquake and fall into the ocean?” Gail teased.

“Maybe” the brunette said back. “They also discovered gold there though”.  Holly took a deep breath, “This relationship has been pretty intense so I’m thinking we’re supposed to be in each other’s lives. I know you’re not going with me and I don’t know exactly how but…”

Gail heard the silence but honestly had nothing to fill it with. None of her old ways seemed to fit. All she knew for sure was Holly was coming back in three weeks which gave Gail’s brain something manageable to work with. “So want me to water your plants and check on things while you’re gone?”, at least this made if feel more like Holly was on vacation, not out of the officer’s life forever.

_You suck at plants_ , Holly thought but immediately accepted the offer. “That would be great. So figure it out as we go along?”

Gail shot Holly a sarcastic glance, then put a pillow over her face, “I’m sure you know I hate the sound of that”

“If you have a better idea, I’m all ears” Holly said heading for the shower.

Gail watched the naked brunette walk into the bathroom, then listened to the shower.  This woman was about to leave, for good as far as any reasonable person could see, yet she felt more connected to her than ever.  


	7. I left my heart in...?

“I thought you were off today” Andy asked the blond officer sitting in uniform at a desk in Division 15.

“I was” Gail responded, feeling like her heart had gotten on the plane without her. “But after saying goodbye to Holly at the airport it sucked badly so I came to work” Gail said, staring at a pencil she was fidgeting with.

“I’m cataloging evidence, boring but want to help?” Andy offered.

Walking behind Andy to the evidence room Gail said, “I’d rather you needed me to shoot at something”.

Andy smirked and handed her friend the clip board.

\------------------------

 

The jolt of landing gear hitting the tarmac woke Holly.

“Good Afternoon and welcome to San Francisco, the city by the bay.  On behalf of your flight crew--”the pilot started over the intercom.  Holly didn’t hear the rest, she was too busy looking out the window. Emotion threatened to overtake her as she remembered her departure from Toronto International.  _Is there such thing as a happy goodbye?_ She wondered.

Following the signs to baggage claim, Holly wanted to text Gail but pondered her actions.  _We aren’t making a life together. Is it right for me to keep texting her?_ Holly blushed thinking why she barely made her flight _._   She’d had break-up sex before and last night wasn’t that. _What are the rules for a relationship venturing into unknown territory?_ She decided she could drive herself crazy running in circles so for now, if she felt like connecting with Gail, she would. She typed _Landed safe and sound, will call you tonight_ and hit the send button.

The next few hours were a blur, three suitcases, several cab rides, a visit to the University faculty housing office, a mix up with her paperwork and a roast beef sandwich  later, she put the key in the lock of her new temporary digs. Wheeling her luggage in, Holly was never so happy to sit down.

\-------------------------

_Heard from H_? Gail read the text from JJ.

_Landed safe_ she texted back.

_U OK?_

Gail wasn’t sure how to respond.  She mostly felt numb. _Drinks?_

_Pick me up around 5_

Close to midnight, JJ dragged Gail back to her place, deposited her best friend in the second bedroom and took the cop’s car keys with her. Her friend was in no shape to “just get in the car and drive to San Francisco” as she’d mentioned several times that evening. 

Holly was in limbo, her first night she was elated, looking out the window, seeing San Francisco, then forlorn that she was going to bed in…without Gail. Her past not yet behind her and her future had not arrived.

\------------------------------

The ringtone indicating and unknown caller startled Holly out of sleep.  It took a moment to get her bearings, the walls, bed and nightstand all unfamiliar. She reached for her glasses. It was a 415 area code, San Francisco, but not one of the numbers she had for Dr. Whittaker. “Hello?”

“Hi I’m calling for Holly Stewart” a bright young female voice said over the phone.

“This is Dr. Stewart”

“Hi. My name is Amanda, I work with Harold Whittaker.

“Oh, Hi, yes I left him a message. I’m coming to the lab this morning”. Holly said.

“Did they house you at Mission Bay or Parnassus campus?

_Good question_ Holly thought, “I’m in a building”, she reached for the paper she’d folded to carry in her wallet, “1167 Carl Street”.

“Cool. We’ll need to go several places today, what time should I pick you up?”

Holly looked at her watch, shocked that it read 10:00 AM, quickly looking at her phone to confirm. “Anytime, what works for you?”

“10:30?”

“Sure, wait where’s Dr. Whittaker?” Holly asked.

“He’s in DC this week. I’ll meet you out front”, Amanda said, and hung up.

The scenario struck Holly as a little strange but she didn't have time to think about it, already feeling late for her first day at her new job. She showered, dressed, checked her bag confirming her laptop and paperwork were in one place, ate one of the energy bars she’d packed and headed downstairs.

Five minutes later a blue Toyota slowed on the street in front of her. “Holly?” a young woman in aviator sunglasses asked.

Holly nodded, but her feet wouldn't move forward. A voice reminded her she shouldn't get in the car with strangers.

Amanda noticed the hesitation.  Dr. Whittaker raved about Holly but her first impression was closer to deer in the headlights than brilliant young scientist.  Then Amanda remembered older people were more formal sometimes.  She put her car in park and turned on the flashers, letting traffic know she was double-parking. Sliding her sunglasses to the top of her head she stepped on the sidewalk reaching to shake Holly’s hand.  “Hi, Amanda Banks, I’m a grad student in the Forensics Research Institute”.

Holly felt a little better.  The chances that this was an elaborate ruse to kidnap her for who knows what reason seemed remote. Still, it never occurred to her that after such urgency to have her start, Dr. Whittaker wouldn't be here.

Amanda ignored a car horn honking, “It can take a while to get set up with IT, HR, office space, all the University systems. Harold wanted me to help you get started.  Will that work?”

Holly exhaled, nodded and smiled, then headed for Amanda’s car.   _She’s beautiful,_ Holly thought, looking across the front seat. Stunning but in a natural, easygoing way.  Holly also suspected Whittaker must be sleeping with his student, she threw his first name around like candy.

“When did you get in?” Amanda asked putting the car in gear.

“Last night” Holly said.

“Into your apartment?

“Yes, well I just flew in yesterday, first time in San Francisco, except for my interview”.

Amanda’s head turned quickly towards Holly. “Oh?” assuming Holly had been here for a week or so getting settled. “Have you had breakfast?” she smiled.

“A power bar” Holly replied in a tone meant to assure Amanda of her independence.

Amanda was good at reading people and already surmised the situation; gay, independent, out of her element and…was she stunned or a little sad? “Do you like coffee?”

“Definitely” Holly responded.  She was dying for a cup but her plan to walk her new neighborhood this morning was thwarted by her need for sleep.

“There’s a place around the corner, mind if we stop? It may be a long day of administrative minutia.”

“That would be great”, Holly relaxed a little more, then chuckled, “This is a little more overwhelming than I expected”.

“You’ll feel more settled in a week or two”. Amanda found a parking space and the women climbed out of the car. “I need to tell you something important about San Francisco” Amanda said seriously.

Holly gave the younger woman her full attention. “At some point, you’re going to have to make a choice…Strarbucks or Peet’s coffee.  It’s a friendly rivalry but a rivalry all the same. I’m a Peet’s girl so I’ll start you there”.

A smile broke across Holly’s face, “If that’s the hardest decision I’ll have to make here I’m good” she said holding up her hands.

After getting coffee, Amanda took Holly a few doors down to a trendy bistro and made sure the doctor had a good meal.

Holly’s day was indeed filled with administrative minutia.  Amanda chaperoned her through the University systems to get her laptop, passwords, access to certain databases, HR paperwork and introduced her around the department. In the morning, the casual friendliness Amanda imposed on her and calling their boss by his first name made Holly think they were in a relationship.  Half way through the day, Holly thought Amanda might be making a pass at her.  By early evening when one of the Fellows Holly literally just met invited her to dinner with a group of his friends; Holly surmised she’d been dropped into a strange world of smart, extremely nice, unpretentious people. Later that evening, she called Gail to tell her about her first day.

As it turned out, her first night away from her old home wasn't the hardest.   It was the second…third…fourth…


	8. Who's That Girl?

Holly re-read the signature line.  _Sheesh, talk about a small world_ she thought. Charlotte Copeland, her ex-girlfriend was the Solicitor assigned to the cold case she’d been working on with Dr. Hesch.  Holly cleared her mind.  _Two things_ , she thought. _Gail and my testimony in the Bennett drowning case._ The doctor collected and reviewed her case files, packing them in her laptop carry-on. Work out of the way, she pulled a small roller bag from her closet packing a suit and shoes for court and a few casual clothes for the rest of the time.  Her heavy coat and sweaters were still in Toronto.  Looking around her small studio, now that she was leaving, it started to feel like home.

Holly was quiet during her cab ride to the airport, watching the city go by.  She was here now.  Her first few weeks had been everything.  Exciting, challenging, fun, lonely…and heartbreaking.    Her job was real, she absolutely loved it. She and Gail had been communicating about the day to day and some about what they were turning into.

“Friends with benefits came after my generation I think but I’ll rely on my young spirit”, Holy teased Gail at one point.

For her part, Gail was spending more time with Sophie and while she thought about moving, she was getting used to life without the bespectacled forensic pathologist by her side.

\---------------------------------------

Stepping into the terminal at Toronto Pearson International Airport, or Pearson as it was mostly referred to, Holly’s phone buzzed several times, resetting the clock for the timezone and collecting un-received messages. One from Gail and one from Traci explaining that Gail was stuck at a scene and Traci would be picking her up.

_Will do. Just landed_ she texted both back and headed for the exit.

“Holly!” Detective Traci Nash called and waived. Holly smiled and walked towards her friend.

Holly hugged Traci with more force than anticipated.

“Welcome back.  Gail should be off in a few hours. What do you need right now and I want to hear everything!” the detective said.

“Chicken tacos and margaritas at Miguel’s sounds good”.

“Let’s go”. Traci said turning to walk towards her car. She wanted to say something else but wasn’t sure if she should.  “By the way, Gail’s really mad.  She’s been reminding Oliver all week she needed to be off on time today. All the patrol officers on first shift had to stay over, we have some protests going on downtown”.

“Thanks for letting me know”, Holly answered the unasked question the added; “we haven’t figured everything out yet but we’re okay I think”.

“My Peck situation is in flux too” Traci took a deep breath.

“Tell me yours I’ll tell you mine?” Holly lightened the mood.

“Deal” Tracy said, “After I hear about your new job and San Francisco”.

Holly enjoyed her evening.  She missed talking to Traci and it was fun reliving her arrival and first few weeks at a new job in a new city, then they talked briefly about the Bennett case. Traci was the detective of record and would be testifying tomorrow too.

“A woman at the bar sent you a drink” the waitress said, placing a margarita in front of Holly.

Traci raised an eyebrow and teased her friend, “Wow, you move fast girl”.

Holly looked back at Traci thinking she had far too much going on already. “By the by, Charlotte Copeland is the solicitor for a cold case I re-opened just before I left. I’m meeting with her day after tomorrow” Holly said. “Suz can you do me a favor and please tell her I appreciate the offer but I’m seeing someone” Holly said politely to the waitress, she purposely didn’t even look to see the sender.

“No problem, glad you stopped in tonight” the waitress said, returning the glass to her tray.

Gail’s face fell as she watched Holly refuse the drink. Had Holly seen her? She started to panic then stilled herself.  She and Holly had been in contact.  _Unless something drastic happened in the last 24 hours…_ _No, that’s not Holly._ Gail kept her eyes trained on the forensic pathologist as the drink made its way back to her.

“Want me to check it out for you?” Traci asked.

“No, it’s probably time for me to go. Can you drop me at my place?” Holly asked checking her phone for a message from Gail.

Traci signaled the waitress they wanted their check.

Gail considered re-sending the drink but texted instead, _that was top shelf, your favorite_

Holly picked up her phone. A puzzled look crossed her face, then she smiled and turned to scan the bar.  Traci turned too although not sure what they were looking for.

Gail raised the drink, toasting the air. Holly stood up and headed for her. Gail imagined a sexy mock pick-up scene, pretending they were meeting for the first time but as soon as she saw Holly heading her way, her, she was off her barstool and moving towards the doctor who opened her heart.

Holly hugged Gail hard, Gail reciprocated.  They were there, longer than a hello hug. Gail loosened her grip, “Hi” she smiled broadly.

“Hi yourself” Holly said looking into her eyes.

“Ladies?” a familiar voice broke the trance.

“Oh Traci” Holly said. “We need to pay, I’ll be right back” she told Gail.

“I got it, I’ll see you tomorrow?” She asked.

“Yeah. Thanks. You paid already?” Holly was perplexed about how much time had passed.

Traci nodded and took her leave.

“Take me home?” Holly asked Gail, she couldn’t stop staring at her.

Gail took Holly’s hand and they headed out too.

\----------------------------------------

“Oh god Gail” Holly moaned, her breath quickening. “Inside” They’d been making out in the car, the fire between the brunette’s legs was becoming unbearable and she was aching to have the blonde in her mouth.

“Did you bring your keys?” Gail teased in a sexy voice.

_Keys? Yes, in my bag. Where’s your set?_ Ran through Holly’s mind. The she understood. “Aren’t you gonna use yours?” she breathed into Gail’s ear.

Gail produced a key-ring, swaying it seductively.

Holly wanted out. Everything was too tight, the space, her clothes, all of it.

“Unbutton your shirt” Gail said.

“I want to go inside” Holly said breathing heavily.

Gail nodded indicating she should open her shirt.

Slowly, Holly unbuttoned her white shirt, watching Gail’s breath catch. Before the blonde could say anything else, Holly unclipped the fastener on the front of her bra. Fully exposing her breasts.  She liked seeing Gail’s mouth drop open.

Gail lunged for her, left hand grasping one breast, taking the other in her mouth.

Holly gripped Gail’s hair and watched. The idea that someone could see her flashed in her mind but was dismissed immediately. Right now she cared about only one thing.  Unable to stand it, Holly reached down to unbuckle her belt.  Gail dropped a hand to stop her.

“I’ll take those off when you’re ready--”, she said. Holly moaned and Gail buttoned enough of her shirt to get her in them from the garage to Holly’s place.

When the elevator door closed, Gail pressed Holly against the wall, initiating a piercing kiss. She hadn’t been this…instructive before with Holly but something was driving her and Holly seemed fine with it.

Once inside, Gail locked the door and both women dropped the bags they were carrying.  Gail moved Holly so she was sitting on the arm of the sofa.  There was so much she wanted to do to this woman, images were rushing too fast. She unbuckled Holly’s belt and had her stand up.  Holly lifted Gail’s’ shirt off over her head. Gail pulled Holly’s jeans down to her thighs, then reached inside her underpants. Gail gasped feeling Holly was soaking wet, then gently slipped a finger in.  Holly was going out of her mind, “I want these off”.

“Give me more room” Gail said in an assured voice.

Holly winced, she was already straining the jeans Gail left binding her thighs. Pushing her pelvis further forward, she exposed more of her swollen bud. Holly grabbed her jeans to pull the down.

“Not yet” Gail stopped her.

Holly couldn’t take any more, she grabbed Gail’s hand and move to the back of the sofa, bending forward.


	9. The More Things Change, The More They Stay The Same

Her testimony over, Holly headed to the cafe’ down the street.  Traci and Gail had done some checking around for her on the LaChaperelle case and she wanted to meet Traci after court to discuss what she found.

“Word is he was a jerk but a good detective”, Traci said.  “The notes you sent me look like a copy of what was in our file but I made a copies of everything just in case”, handing over an envelope.

“Anything else?” Holly asked.

“Not that I could find”.

“Thanks Traci, I really appreciate it.” Holly said.

“I’m picking up Leo so keep in touch ok?” Traci said. 

Holly hugged her friend goodbye and started reading the file.

“Wow”, Gail said approaching the table.  “How is it you look more sexy in more conservative clothes?”

 “Leaves more to the imagination?” Holly said seductively.

“Wait, haven’t I see everything?” Gail blurted out honestly.

Holly laughed cocking an eyebrow.

 “Did Tracy have anything new on your cold case?”

“She doesn’t think so but gave me a copy of the file”, Holly replied.

“I asked about Hesch, his reputation and all. Actually, I had Steve ask our parents, I’m not exactly on speaking terms with them right now—“

“—What happened?” Holly interjected.

“Just family stuff, I’ll tell you about it later.  By the way, you never talk about your parents, where do they live?  All I’ve heard you talk about is going to McGill”.

“Yeah in Montreal. What did Steve find out? Hesch never said anything to me but I get the feeling something happened. He seems like the kind of guy who would never retire”, Holly said.

“He was well respected, and is credited for making forensics a regular part of police work before it was popular”.  Gail leaned in closer, “But…there was a rumor about him dating or having an affair with a woman in the department”.

“Mmmm” Holly’s brow furrowed, “ladies man is definitely not the impression I got…” her voice trailing off into thought.

“Meaning?” Gail asked.

“I saw a picture of him with a female colleague who ran the lab. It looked friendly but…he had a small metal lambda sitting on a bookshelf.

“Meaning?” Gail asked thinking they had wandered into Latin again.

“It’s a gay rights symbol, but old school, super old school”.

“Like the rainbow flag?” Gail asked.

“Yeah, but even before the pink triangle, like 1960’s or 1970’s I think”. Holly said.

Gail watched the brunette mentally rearrange puzzle pieces in her head. Wondering if Holly was going to tell her she wasn’t up on her gay jurisprudence or something, she decide to just ask. “What is it?”

“It’s a letter from the Greek alphabet, meaning same or twins”.  Holly was still trying to make the pieces fit. Deciding she didn’t have enough information, the doctor shook her head storing the puzzle for later.

 

“Do you want me to push for more information?” Gail offered.

“No, all I’m doing tomorrow is sending the files to the Prosecutor’s office. They may not even reopen the case.  Plus, I’d feel weird, like I was invading his privacy or something.  It doesn’t matter anyway”.

Gail nodded, “So, since you’re leaving tomorrow it seems about time for one of our uncomfortable conversations. Can we get out of here?”

It was an uncomfortable conversation. The only conclusion they came too was that both were getting more used their predicament. Holly was gone, Gail was staying and given the opportunity, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

\------------------------------

“You look good Holly” Solicitor Charlotte Copeland assessed the woman hand delivering a file that could have been sent via the courier.

“You too” Holly said more nervously than she’d wished.

Charlotte took the blue file motioning Holly to her office.

Holly fell in behind her, smiling at the irony. In this relationship, she had been more fiery and emotional compared to Charlotte’s calm and collected manner.  In her relationship with Gail, she was the calm one. 

“…The DNA typing is experimental but it should be enough to get the investigation started, find some more evidence”, Holly finished her summary of the case.

Charlotte fingered through the papers in front of her, then looked across her desk to the forensic pathologist. “I’m all for solving a golden oldie but” she paused, “there’s no evidence here. She died or was murdered in her house. Even if we find the male family member there are many reasons his DNA could be expected to be there”.  Charlotte waited to see if Holly would elaborate.

Holly held her former girlfriend’s gaze.

Charlotte exhaled sitting back in her chair. “Off the record, anything else?”

_I feel a kinship with Hesch and trust his intuition from decades ago_ was not germane to the conversation or helpful to the Solicitor.  But, as she became involved in the case, Holly felt it too. “Off the record, my instincts tell me to keep digging and… I’m missing the evidence or the technology to solve the case”.

Charlotte looked back to the file on her desk.  In their all too brief relationship, Charlotte came to know that while Holly had a passion for righting wrongs, her work was always methodical, precise and complete. This evidence was barely circumstantial and they both knew it.

 “I’ll assign it for review with an investigator and let you know where we are in a week or so”.

“Thanks” Holly said relieved.

“Congratulations on your new job.  Going well?”  Charlotte asked.

Holly smiled as she stood up, “It’s a great opportunity.  So far so good”.

“Then I’m happy for you. Listen…if you feel like keeping in touch, I’d like that”. Charlotte offered. Holly’s hesitation caused her to say more. “Or, we can keep it to the case, I just—“

“--It’s not that Charlotte, you just caught me off guard.  I hurt you and I’m sorry…I”

“Water under the bridge for me, but you do what’s best for yourself.  Deal?”

“Deal” Holly said and took her leave.

\------------------------------

“Dr. Whittaker?” Holly called down the hallway, breaking into a jog.

“Hi Holly. I’m getting a sandwich, walk with me?”

“I wanted to run something by you. Concerning fingerprints”, Holly fell in step beside him and explained her idea.

“Current evidence suggests the nanoparticles are attracted to fingermarks electrostatically?” he questioned his young scientist.

“True, however, even with the current array of methods, we only get reliable prints off of paper for instance about 50% of the time.  What if the nanoparticles were attracted chemically instead? If we understood the chemical behavior, more targeted tests could be developed. Holly made her case.

Whittaker stopped in his tracks and turned to Holly. “Fascinating idea. And, if it’s chemical—“

“The potential for reliably getting a prints off fabrics comes into play”, Holly finished his sentence.

“How did you come up with this idea?”

“I was thinking about a cold case I have back in Toronto” Holly replied. “We know DNA and other biological evidence deteriorates over time but even today, we have difficulty distinguishing between fingerprints that are three hours or forty years old”.

“Agreed. Write up a proposal for a pilot study, let’s discuss this further”. 

“Thank you” Holly said trying to keep her excitement in check. “I’m going to stop for coffee”.

“See you back at the lab. Good work Dr. Stewart” the senior scientist smiled.

Holly heard a crowd cheering in her head and would have jumped for joy had she not been establishing herself as a serious researcher on a top notch team. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!_ She clasped her hands together and hurried down the block to Peets. Every step brought elation. It was real now, she was contributing ideas for new directions in forensics research.

“Want your regular?” the barista asked the glasses clad brunette as she reached the front of the line.

“Make it a double, I’ll be working late” she smiled.  Holly paid and moved to the pick-up side of the counter.  A tear brimmed in her left eye, relief flooding her chest.  Everything she’d worked for, everything she’d sacrificed was paying off. She was going to be somebody, do something important. Holly picked up her coffee and turned to hurry back to outline her proposal.

“Holly?”

The brunette looked left to see a brown skinned woman about her age, then froze. She wanted to run but the shock of recognition in her eyes betrayed her.

“It’s me, Maria” the Latina said.

Dr. Holly Stewart was SERIOUSLY considering bolting. It was too late though. In matter of seconds the forensic pathologist felt her spirit shrivel.  She was a 12 again. Skin and bones, stringy hair, wearing worn clothes and squinting through glasses whose prescription was two years out of date. Instinctively Holly pulled at her sleeves to cover bruises no longer on her arms.

“It’s you right? The Latina repeated, although she would recognize her anywhere.

Holly didn’t speak, merely pointed to the door with her coffee cup. Taking a deep breath of the outside air, she turned to one of her foster sisters, if you could call her that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll start Part 5 soon.


End file.
